leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Trinity Force/@comment-1895809-20131112053029/@comment-1957439-20140604083913
This is a relatively old question, but since no one has answered it... Yes. As a Fighter champion, can use movement speed, bonus health, and damaging procs to the maximum. The damaging procs especially help push down turrets, since he can cast all of his abilities without targets (and each of 's attacks will charge a proc if spaced correctly). In an off-tank bruiser build ala metagolem, is a powerful item on any melee champion. The problem comes when you look at as a burst caster. He's not a sustained caster, as his cooldowns are relatively long and he shouldn't feel urged to wait 2 seconds between abilities just for the damaging proc; he uses everything at once and does more only when each ability comes off of cooldown. , being 400g cheaper, can knock Renekton out of his own animation if it is activated during the cast, allowing him to chain and while the target is still unable to move, as well as offering its own AoE damage, making it a far superior option for offense and sustain while lacking the health bonus and movement speed. So the question is whether or not you're going to be building offensively or defensively, where in a significantly offense-oriented build you are better off spending the gold on different items, and in a defense-oriented build you are best purchasing it as soon as you possibly can before making major defense purchases. If I were to save others the harassment gained from building like I do, I would say take the offtank bruiser metagolem option with . If you can put two and two together, have a decent awareness of the map, and your teammates are not losing their lanes faster than a gambling addict loses money at a casino, I would encourage you to investigate the maxpen farmtowin build I usually use: * with movement / CDR * AD / arpen * AD / life steal / special interaction with * AD / arpen / HP / CDR This is your core. A good core would have the first three items, the fourth being an extra offense option, but Renekton has the power to farm it into reality while his teammates are roaming out of their lanes... maybe. * AD / MR * AD / Armor AD and MR, AD and Armor, 'nuff said. Without a fairly big jungler and support, you're probably not going to be able to safely purchase these items. You can buy the following two items in place of them. * MR / HP / CDR / sustain * Armor / HP / damage aura And there may be a game or two where you are ridiculously ahead without compare. If so, the following items can be purchased instead of any armor or MR options to seal the game and leave the enemy with little chance to respond. * AD / spell vamp / active slow * AD / CDR / movement / tenacity / attack speed Keep in mind that this is the opinion of a single player that has only reached Gold V so far. I know there will be a person or two that will attack me for not building the gator as a tank, just as I am frequently attacked by my teammates (who, in this case, have usually not won their lanes) for not being the meat shield that can stand in front of them. People tend not to complain when I win the game for them, but I have not been able to win every game, and thus have been harassed on frequent occasion. What I will say, however, is that it is imperative that you know who is going to show up when you dive at an enemy champion, because once your abilities are on cooldown and more enemies show up, you probably won't be able to get them off of cooldown before you die. This is why I call top lane "the 1v2, sometimes 1v3 lane"; if you win the lane, and you keep pushing, sometimes the jungler isn't the only one that will show up in your lane. If your teammates are losing, that just makes this situation a free feed to the enemy team. If they're winning, they could push their lanes or dragon, but they might not. And while this post still says "posted 4 hours ago", on a match I just had I used the "I won really hard so let's just trample them" item build.